


HEADCANON: Unintentional USUK representation in Pokemon (in my personal opinion XD)

by KiriBaku_has_the_same_soul_as_UsUk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriBaku_has_the_same_soul_as_UsUk/pseuds/KiriBaku_has_the_same_soul_as_UsUk
Summary: Since the Hawaiian State Flag can be basically seen by some people as just a mixture between The U.S Flag and The U.K Flag - I wonder how this can be interpreted in the Pokemon world~ :-)
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	1. Pokemon UsUk Child

This is simply a fun (albeit silly) headcanon-y thought for my USUK-loving mind 

BUT 

Maybe if you squint a little, Reshiram (America) + Zamazenta (England) = Solgaleo (Hawaii)

"/>

Hence,  
Solgaleo = Pokemon USUK Child :-D


	2. Possible Quote Of Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a random, seemingly philosophical quote i made up that could possibly be used to connect these legendaries together i think.  
I was hoping to achieve something akin to Cynthia's "when one life meets another life - something will be born" philosophical teachings in the Diamond, Pearl & Platinum anime seasons of Pokemon XD.

_ **"If you SHIELD the TRUTH from being corrupted; the warm, heavenly LIGHT shall guide you towards a world full of peace and euphoria"** _


	3. Another UsUk Pokemon Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Australia's flag is also known to be a mixture of the United States and United Kingdom's flags as well~. Also, Australia's culture is pretty much a combination of America and England's culture , with great uniqueness here and there due to Australia being a country located within the Southern Hemisphere. And, as i was born in Australia and have lived here my whole life - i can definitely verify that Australia is like a mixture between America and England's cultures XD. 
> 
> Anyhow, the natural habitats of Koalas is predominantly (if not only) found in Australia. Hence, the fact that the first koala pokemon, Komala, is originally found in Alola, which is representative of the other UsUk Territory Child, Hawaii, makes me hypothesize that Koalas are the official animals to represent UsUk love children XD.

It's official, Koalas are the UsUk child animal symbol XD


End file.
